Draco in the Moonlight
by DrappleGuy777
Summary: Things are finally beginning to heat up for Draco after one too many butterbeers in Hogsmeade.


It was a brisk fall night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sky was clear enough to see the moon, and was dotted with sparkling stars. Draco Malfoy was walking back along the windy pathways to the school after having one too many celebratory butterbeers at the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade in honor of Slytherin's first win over Hufflepuff. He was stumbling along the windy pathways holding onto Crabbe for support. They eventually made their way into the depths of the dungeons, and just before they reached the common room—

"MUTHAFUCKIN MUDBLOOD!" Draco shouted,

"My wand slipped out of my pocket back when we were at that party in the room of requirement… go back without me ill just see you tomorrow."

Draco made his way back through the dark corridors, and when Crabbe was out of sight he released a conniving smirk and pulled out his 10 inch Hawthorne wand. _Lumos!_

Draco raced up the moving staircase and through the labyrinth of corridors until he made it to the 7th floor. He stepped in front of the brick wall, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let out a quiet moan on the exhale. The wall began to transform into a magnificent doorway right before his devilish blue eyes. When the door was fully formed, he grabbed the door handle and stepped inside.

The room had tailored itself exactly to his needs. The moonlight shone through a grand, stained glass window and landed on what Draco's heart truly desired. Against the wall was a king sized bed, stilted on a wooden frame and laden with red silk sheets. Draco's eyes widened as he saw how the light sparkled on the moisture of his lover Merwyn's skin. He stared intensely at all of his curves and the smoothness of his bare body. The tension in the room began to build. Draco had been waiting all week for this moment and had been saving a hot load exclusively for Merwyn to enjoy. Using his wand Draco pointed at Merwyn and said, "_Engorgio!_" Draco had quite the reputation for wanting to be dominated by someone larger than him in bed.

All along the wall, there were whips, dildos, ropes, and paddles. He pointed his large wand at the harp in the corner and romantic music began to play softly, setting the mood for some action. Draco's black robes seemed to fall off by themselves—Merwyn seemed to always have that effect on Draco. Underneath his school clothes, Draco was sporting leather butt less chaps, nipple rings, and a spiked leather collar. He grabbed a whip from the wall and lashed Merwyn over and over. Draco seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly as he watched Merwyn's round fleshy body change color and begin to softly bruise. A bulge began to grow within the leather chaps and his nipples started to harden. Draco stood in the moonlight stroking his hard on. He climbed into the bed and rubbed his…serpent all over his lover until Draco couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed Merwyn and began to take it all from behind. The night was filled with the soft notes of the harp and Draco's moans of pleasure. He had Merwyn fuck him hard and long as he stroked himself to the point of no return. Draco cried out, "Ohhh Merwyn. I can't hold on any longer. I'm about to blow!" He pushed Merwyn out and turned around just in time for an explosion of ejaculate to cover Merwyn's flawless body. "Let me lick it off" Draco bent down and began to lick and suck on Merwyn. Draco got up and grabbed some rope and a paddle from the wall. "Now it's your turn" He said. Draco tied the rope around Merwyn and held the paddle firmly in hand. "Are you ready for this?" He asked? Draco grabbed Merwyn and smacked him so hard that he exploded all the way over to the wall. "Don't worry, Ill lick you up" Bare naked, Draco strutted over to the wall and licked the green and white apple chunks that once comprised his lover Merwyn. Once Draco had finished he just laid on the wooden floor and rubbed the apple juice all over his pale hairless body.

THE END


End file.
